Vorstag
|Base ID = }} Vorstag is a Nord warrior who lives in Markarth. Found sitting by the fire in the Silver-Blood Inn, he becomes an option for marriage when an Amulet of Mara is worn after hiring him. He can be hired as a mercenary for 500 at any time. Personality When traveling with the Dragonborn, Vorstag is eager to investigate caves: "Looks like a cave. Think we should check it out?" However, he does not like mines, and, when taken inside one, comments on how they are dangerous and sometimes filled with poisonous gas. He possesses knowledge about Dwemer artifacts, making comments on their trap-making skills whenever he enters Dwemer Ruins. Both he and Marcurio, another mercenary, share similar quotes and an expansive knowledge of the Dwemer. Interactions Follower The Dragonborn can hire Vorstag for 500 . After he has been hired once, Vorstag becomes a candidate for marriage. Vorstag is an eligible candidate for the Blades as well. Vorstag's highest skills are Heavy Armor, One-Handed, Archery and Block. All mercenaries have a base level of 10 and a level cap of 40. Vorstag wears a set of scaled armor by default, excluding the helm. Vorstag may use his default Scaled Boots over other footwear. Even when the Dragonborn gives him better light armor boots, he refuses to wear them. However, he wears any heavy armor boots deposited in his inventory. Boots of the Old Gods are an exception to this, as he will wear them. If given the Boots of the Old Gods and heavy armor boots, he equips the Boots of the Old Gods. This is common with some other followers. After the Dragonborn has given Vorstag a better bow, sometimes he still chooses to use his default Hunting Bow. Marriage After hiring Vorstag, one can wear an Amulet of Mara and speak to him to bring up the courtship dialogue: "Is that an Amulet of Mara? I'm surprised that someone like you isn't spoken for." Interested in me, are you? "Well, yes. I mean, why wouldn't I be? Are you... interested in me?" :Yes. Yes I am. "It's settled, then. As brief as life in Skyrim can be, at least we'll have each other." :No. I'm not. "Oh... Forget I said anything then." If the Dragonborn marries Vorstag, he suggests they move into his house (the Silver-Blood Inn) after the ceremony. If the Dragonborn agrees to move in with him, they have to rent a room to receive the blessing, Lover's Comfort. Quotes Location Quotes *''"Check every crate, chest and barrel you see. Who knows, maybe a few of them might have something valuable inside."'' – In a fort *''"Did you bring a torch? These old forts can get pretty dark inside."'' – In a fort *''"Fighting draugr is as much about controlling your fear as anything else."'' – In a Nord tomb *''"This cold is unbearable. It's all I can do not to shiver until my teeth rattle."'' – In a cave *''"At times like this, I appreciate the joys of a warm fire and stiff drink."'' – In a cave *''"Would it be foolish to stop and light a fire? I suppose it would."'' – In a cave *''"Gods willing, we'll find a chest full of gold in one of these chambers."'' – In a cave *''"The Dwemer built so many wondrous machines, and yet no one ever followed in their footsteps. Why is that I wonder?"'' –In a Dwemer ruin *''"Among other things, the Dwemer were expert trap–makers. Watch the floor for tripwires and false plates."'' – In a Dwemer ruin *''"You can easily break a blade on the metal skin of a Dwemer construct."'' –In a Dwemer ruin *''"I've half a mind to dismantle one of these Dwemer machines. I'd like to see how it works."'' – In a Dwemer ruin *''"I suppose the warmth in this place comes from all the hot steam vents."'' – In a Dwemer ruin *''"There is no greater madness than those who seek to become vampires. That's a dark bargain if there ever was one."'' – Vampire lair Marriage Quotes *''"We're married. I guess we need to decide where we're living, won't we? I guess you can always live with me."'' – After wedding, before choosing a residence *''"Our new home. I'll see you there."'' – After choosing a home *''"It's a wonderful house, my love. If you don't mind, I'm going to start a small store. Something to do while you're on the road."'' – First time greeted in player's home *''"Here, this is fresh. I'll have another meal ready tomorrow."'' – When asked to cook a meal *''"We have a cozy little profit. Here, this is your share, love."'' – When asked if the store has made any money *''"Goodbye, my love."'' – Ending conversation *''"Hello, my love! Back from some adventure, I'll bet."'' – Passing comment and opening conversation *''"Yes, my love. What do you need?"'' – Passing comment Follower Quotes *''"Is that some sort of... healing spell?"'' – When a healing spell is cast on him *''"Sure, what have you got?"'' – When asked to trade *''"Farewell then. If you need my service again, come find me at the usual place."'' – When dismissed *''"Divines smile on you, friend."'' – When spoken to *''"What do you need?"'' – When spoken to *''"Good morning/afternoon/evening."'' – When spoken to (differs by time of day) *''"I'll wait here. Just don't start any trouble without me."'' – When told to wait *''"I'm ready."'' – When told to follow after waiting Combat Quotes *''"You call yourself a Nord?"'' *''"Ysmir...curse you!"'' *''"You'll pay for that!"'' *''"You can't beat me!"'' *''"I'll make you pay!"'' Conversations Vorstag "The Jarl is refusing to dispatch men to the front lines. Do you think it's because of the Forsworn threat?" Kleppr "Please. Those savages are no match for us. The Jarl is just biding his time." Vorstag "Biding his time for what? Until another person is lying dead in the streets? Don't be naive." Trivia *Vorstag shares his voice actor with Farengar Secret-Fire, Rustleif, and some other characters. *His default armor is light armor, though he is more proficient with heavy armor. Appearances * de:Vorstag es:Vorstag ru:Ворстаг Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters